


[Podfic] Of Coffee and Piggyback Rides

by RsCreighton



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 14:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14498829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Darcy loves riding Thor. But not in the sexy way. (But they're bros so it's cool.)





	[Podfic] Of Coffee and Piggyback Rides

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Coffee and Piggyback Rides](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180205) by [Devidlg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devidlg/pseuds/Devidlg). 



> Thanks to Devi for being awesome and having blanket permission and what not. xD
> 
> Again... still April damnit xD <3

**Title:** Of Coffee and Piggyback Rides  
**Author:** devidlg  
**Podficcers:** RsCreighton  
**Length:**   4:39  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  


[ Mobile Streaming ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201804/%5bMCU%5d%20Of%20Coffee%20and%20Piggyback%20Rides.mp3)

[**Download File**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201804/%5bMCU%5d%20Of%20Coffee%20and%20Piggyback%20Rides.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
